<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бессмертие — нихуя не весело by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838379">Бессмертие — нихуя не весело</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Fluff, God Tier (Homestuck), Immortality, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Каркату уже больше десяти альтернианских оборотов, это больше людских лет, чем пальцев на руках и ногах; Дейву всегда будет восемнадцать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бессмертие — нихуя не весело</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нет, Дейв, я не понимаю, — тянет Каркат. Когда он так проговаривает гласные, в его голосе появляется хрипотца. — На кой я тебе сдался?<br/>Взъерошенный, насупленный, он смотрит на Дейва, хмуро сдвинув брови и скрестив руки на груди. Теперь он выше человека, застрявшего в теле подростка: едва тому исполнилось восемнадцать, он перестал расти.<br/>Дейву всегда будет восемнадцать.<br/>Каркату уже больше десяти альтернианских оборотов, это больше людских лет, чем пальцев на руках и ногах; он понимает — этот разрыв будет увеличиваться. Чем дальше, тем страшнее. И сейчас Каркат стоит в полумраке их с Дейвом нового дома, напоминающего наполовину троллий улей, наполовину «мою родную крепость в Техасе», что бы это ни значило, и надеется, что тупой человек перед ним поймёт простую истину до того, как наступит рассвет с его слепящими лучами солнца. Каждый рассвет — минус один день из жизни Карката, ещё один шаг к пропасти прочь от своего алого партнёра, усердно избегающего разговоров об очевидном.<br/>— Чел, мы уже выясняли это тыщу раз, — Дейв недоуменно моргает. — Я люблю тебя.<br/>Это сбивает с толку, заставляет дыхание учащаться — как он произносит эти слова, просто и легко. И искренне. Дейв не врёт о своих чувствах, он и вправду любит Карката.<br/>Лучше бы врал.<br/>— Напряги свои жалкие человеческие извилины, — шипит Каркат, — и сообрази, что тебе нет необходимости тратить своё время на краснокровного выродка, который скоро иссохнет и помрёт.<br/>— Да ладно тебе, чувак, — Дейв протягивает руку и треплет его волосы, улыбаясь едва заметно — вверх поднимаются только кончики губ. — Роуз с Кан не заморачиваются, и нам нечего.<br/>— Если бы ты действительно внял моему совету и включил свой центр высшей нервной деятельности, то, может, дошёл бы до мысли, что нефритокровная Пьющая Радугу проживёт несоизмеримо, блядь, дольше, чем какой-то мутант!<br/>Каркат кричит громче обычного, и Дейв недовольно щурится, опуская руку ниже и делая шаг вперёд.<br/>— Каркат, — говорит он, ведя кончиками пальцев по серой коже, темнеющей на скулах, — мне похуй. Абзац, занавес, титры, собрали кассу и закрыли тему.<br/>Никого, кроме Карката с Дейвом, здесь нет, только медленно ползущие по полу, стенам и мебели серо-фиолетовые тени. В лесу отрывисто кричат просыпающиеся птицы, вдалеке шумит вода, разбиваясь о камни; ближайший город далеко отсюда. Не сбежать, не отвлечься — только Дейв и Каркат, мечущийся между желанием схватить в охапку своего человека, целуя до синяков (всё равно богоуровневое тело исцеляется с огромной скоростью), и между злостью, с которой хочется наорать на человеческого придурка, выкричав всё, что уже давно гложет. Злость — как обычно — одерживает верх, и Каркат открывает рот, но Дейв оказывается быстрее.<br/>Дейв прижимает палец к его губам, и Каркату хочется уже укусить того до крови, чтобы спала маска спокойствия и сосредоточенности, чтобы Дейв, мать его, испугался или хотя бы воспринял происходящее всерьёз, но тот произносит всего одно слово, и внутри Карката всё замирает.<br/>— Тик.<br/>Глаза Дейва смотрят куда-то сквозь Карката, в пустоту, и в них ещё сложнее что-то разглядеть, чем когда они были скрыты за тёмными стёклами.<br/>— Так, — выдыхает Дейв. — Тик. Так.<br/>Он моргает, взгляд его вновь фокусируется на лице Карката, а маска уверенности наконец-то даёт трещину, превращаясь в усталую полуулыбку.<br/>— Я знаю, —Дейв шепчет, прижимаясь ещё ближе, почти сталкиваясь лбами с Каркатом, — знаю. Ты мне, бля, Америку открыл; я слышу это ебучее тиканье постоянно. От всех, мать его, кто рядом со мной.<br/>Здесь нечего говорить, собственные страхи оборачиваются чужим кошмарным бременем. Теперь понятно, почему при любом удобном случае Дейв тянется к наушникам, зачем ему непрерывные псевдомузыкальные ритмы — потому что только ими можно заглушить кое-что похуже. Каркат смотрит Дейву в глаза, пытаясь понять, каково тому сейчас, как это вообще — каждую секунду слышать бесконечное тиканье множества чужих жизней.<br/>— И своё? — единственный вопрос, который догадывается задать Каркат.<br/>Дейв хмыкает, закрывая глаза, и едва слышно выдыхает:<br/>— Бессмертие — нихуя не весело.<br/>Каркату хочется наорать на придурка за то, что уходит от ответа, потому что это слишком очевидный намёк, но всё-таки не ответ, и этими играми он уже сыт по горло. Вместо этого Каркат бормочет:<br/>— Думаешь, со мной тебе будет веселее, идиот?<br/>Дейв трётся о его щеку кончиком носа и смеётся:<br/>— Да.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>